After Hours
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: There's always a downside to the graveyard shift. Oneshot. Rated M for pokémonxpokémon lesbian rape.


It was close to three in the morning at the Pokémon Center in Lacunosa Town and I would've been sleeping like the other four audino who work here if I hadn't drawn the short straw that evening. Instead, I was sweeping the empty halls after having taken inventory of the many different medications in the pharmacy. If I hadn't taken an afternoon nap earlier that day, I'd have passed out from exhaustion on the pharmacy floor by midnight. _Just one more hallway._ I thought tiredly, glad that I was only a few minutes away from a good night's sleep.

When I had finished, I emptied the contents of the dustpan into the nearest trashcan, then I began drowsily making my way back to the broom closet to put away my janitorial tools before calling it a night. After putting away the cleaning supplies, I closed the closet door and was surprised to find a white-furred feline with blood-red markings leaning against the wall behind it. "Oh, mew!" I gasped, frightened back into being fully awake by the pokémon's sudden appearance. "Great Arceus up high, you nearly gave me a heart attack there."

"Well then it's a good thing we're in a Pokémon Center, ain't it?" She chuckled in return; bearing a toothy grin that somewhat unnerved me for some reason.

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed. "Um, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. You see, I'm in heat and it's really starting to bother me."

"Oh, okay. Come with me to the pharmacy and I can prescribe something to help with the symptoms—"

"No, you don't understand." The zangoose interrupted. "I'm looking to… fulfill these desires."

"Well, if you need some contraceptives—" I began before the other female silenced me by placing a single claw upon my lips.

"I'm not the kind of girl who has worry about getting pregnant, cutie." She whispered, punctuating her sentence with a wink. That's when her intentions finally clicked in my head. I took an uncomfortable step back and tried to explain to the feline that I was not a lesbian.

"Look, miss—" I began.

"The name's Mary." She introduced, taking a step forward.

"Look, Mary," I continued, "I'm flattered—truly, I am—but I don't swing that way, so I'm afraid I'll have to say no to—" She stopped me in my tracks when she forcefully grabbed my arm and pulled body close to hers.

"I wasn't asking." Mary said, grinning menacingly. She opened the door to the broom closet and shoved me inside then followed me in and shut the door behind her. Nothing could be seen in the darkness of the small room, but that didn't stop the zangoose from pushing me against the door, kissing me roughly while her paws blindly groped at my body.

As I struggled for freedom from the female rapist, I ran through the mental list I had of the few moves I knew, hoping to use one of them to protect myself. While normally used to calm down unruly patients, Attract would be useless against her and Heal Pulse would do the exact opposite of what I needed. Solar Beam was a powerful move, but I couldn't use it in the pitch-black closet. The only other move I knew was Focus Punch, but I had a hard time focusing enough to use it with Mary's feline tongue being shoved into my mouth. Convinced that there was nothing I could do to stop the zangoose from having her way with me, I stopped struggling and resigned to her desires and silently prayed that she would not hurt me. She took notice of my reluctant acceptance to her advances and begun acting gentler with me.

"That's better, babe." She cooed, breaking the kiss before she wiped away a lone tear from my cheek. Her eyesight must've been better than mine because I could hardly see her face in the darkness when she could clearly see that I was crying. She lifted my chin so that we were—I assume—eye-to-eye and purred deeply. "I didn't your name, cutie. Mind telling me what it is?"

"My… my name's Joy." I stuttered.

"Joy…" Mary repeated. "That's a very beautiful name for an equally beautiful pokémon." The feline held both my paws in hers and kissed me on the cheek. This kiss was tender and loving, rather than rough and forceful like the one I had just experienced a moment earlier. "Now, Joy," the zangoose said, "I think you know what I want you to do next, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered. I went down onto my knees with my face mere inches away from her moist pussy and was hit by the strong scent of honey, mint and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I didn't want to proceed with the act, but I didn't have any choice in the matter. Without any real knowledge on how to proceed, I decided to just blindly lean forward with my tongue sticking out and began licking her lower lips earning an appreciative purr from Mary. The zangoose's paw rested on the back of my head and she began to lightly scratch me behind my ears as if to say "Good job, my pet."

As I worked, I tried hard to imagine I was somewhere—anywhere but there, but nothing could take my mind off what was happening then and there. It wasn't long before she started panting and giving quiet moans and her body began to tense up. At least she was close; soon she'd be done and I could leave and forget this night ever happened. Within moments, Mary's grip tightened and she pushed my face into her folds as she climaxed, covering my face in her cum. It tasted much like how it smelled: honey, mint and a little something extra.

"Alright, you got what you came for." I began, wiping her juices from my face, "Can I go now?"

"In a moment, dear." She replied in a soothing tone as she kneeled down so she was at eye level with me. Now that my eyes had time to adjust to the dim light in the closet, I could make out her white fur, looking like a broken silhouette in the darkness. "I want to thank you for volunteering to help he in my time of need." Mary continued, licking her lips. "Think of this as my way of repaying my debt to you." She directed me to lean back against the door and spread my legs for her. She kissed on the lips again and his time I was disgusted with myself for enjoying it. She continued by planting small pecks down my body, starting at the base of my neck, lingering at my breasts for a moment before traveling past my navel.

"Please let me go." I begged.

"Nonsense, baby." She whispered. "I've never seen a female who didn't enjoy this part." I felt a claw brush past my pussy, making me jump as a small, barely audible moan escaped my maw. "See?" She gloated. She ducked her head down between my thighs and ran her tongue between my lower lips, eliciting more, slightly louder moans from me. I hate myself for saying this, but it felt really good having the zangoose eat me out like she did. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing and when she began to play with my clit, I unintentionally bucked my hips into her face. My heart raced and my breath grew short as she continued, determined to make me cum. She was about to get her wish whether I wanted her to or not and—as ashamed of myself as I am for thinking this—I really wanted her to.

Multi-colored fireworks went off before my eyes and a crushing wall of ecstasy overtook my body as Mary's tongue continued to sent jolts of pleasure up my spine, inching me closer and closer to my climax until I finally came, giving the zangoose the fluids she wanted to taste so badly. When the tide of sexual bliss finally ebbed away, I had realized I had grinded the feline's face into my crotch just as she did to me moments ago. I released her head and she looked at me quite smugly with a noticeable wetness around her mouth and I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Enjoying yourself?" She taunted.

"Shut up." I muttered, looking away from the other female. Mary chuckled at me before she went on.

"Thanks for your time, Joy." The zangoose purred. She got up and motioned for me to scoot away from the door. "We really should do this again some time." She door and the sudden brightness of the hallway's fluorescent lights temporarily blinded me for a few seconds, and when my eyes readjusted to the light, Mary was gone and I was left alone in the broom closet.

* * *

It wasn't until I was halfway through typing this that I realized this story could be an allegory for drug use. How come that kind of thing doesn't happen when I want it to?


End file.
